RUN TO YOU
by KaiHunnieEXO
Summary: [UPDATE chap 6] Kim jongin pria tampan dengan tempramen yang berubah-ubah. Oh Sehun pria manis dengan mulut kasar. Summary gagal /KAIHUN HERE/YAOI/BL/.
1. Chapter 1

RUN TO YOU

Penulis : Arra

Cast : Oh sehun (17 thn), Kim jongin (25 thn), etc.

Genre : romance, angst.

Warn : typo bertebaran dan kalau ngak suka jangan baca !, yang paling penting ini cerita gue dari pemikiran otak cerdas(?) gue HAHAHAAA XD

PS : italic/ kata miring itu adalah pemikiran cast.

Author abal yang baru belajar nulis.

"YAK! OH SEHUN ….."

"DASAR BODOH, JANGAN TERUS MENGEJARKU, PULANGLAH!"

"OH SEHUN SAYANGKU, BERHENTILAH BERLARI AKU SUDAH LELAH TERUS BERLARI".

"MAKA PULANGLAH KALAU KAU SUDAH LELAH BODOH, JANGAN TERUS MENGEJARKU, DAN JUGA…AKU BUKAN SAYANGMU, DASAR IDIOT"

"hhhh … apakah nanti aku bisa menikah dengannya?"

"benarkah? Aaahhhh…. Aku ingin memelukmu sehun…"

How ? RnR , please jangan jadi hantu.

Gue usahain bakalan publish chapter 1 cepet, hehe.


	2. RUN TO YOU Chapter 1

RUN TO YOU

Cast : Oh sehun (17 thn), Kim jongin (25 thn), etc.

Genre : romance, angst.

Rated : T

PS : italic/ kata miring itu adalah pemikiran cast.

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

,

,

,

"YAK! OH SEHUN ….." teriak lelaki tan yang terlihat sedang mengejar lelaki berkulit putih yang diketahui bernama Oh sehun.

"YAK… ALBINO, KENAPA KAU MALAH BERLARI, YAK!" lelaki tan tersebut sepertinya tidak ada niat untuk berhenti dan terus berusaha mengejar si lelaki berkulit putih tersebut.

"DASAR BODOH, JANGAN TERUS MENGEJARKU, PULANGLAH!" oh sehun meneriaki si lelaki tan sembari terus melihat lurus ke jalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, karena tanpa dipastikanpun dia sudah tau kalau lelaki tan yang bernama **kim jongin** tersebut tidak akan berhenti mengejarnya sebelum dia merasa lelah dan akhirnya menyerah.

"OH SEHUN SAYANGKU, BERHENTILAH BERLARI AKU SUDAH LELAH TERUS BERLARI".

"MAKA PULANGLAH KALAU KAU SUDAH LELAH BODOH, JANGAN TERUS MENGEJARKU, DAN JUGA…AKU BUKAN SAYANGMU, DASAR IDIOT" setelah mengucapkan itu sehun menambah kecepatan larinya agar segera tiba diflatnya, sampainya dibelokan kedua dia sudah tidak mendengar suara teriakan lagi dan memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari, toh flatnya hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini.

Oh sehun tinggal di sebuah flat karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal saat dia remaja (middle school) dan saat memasuki tahun ketiga di middle school noonanya meninggalkan sehun sendirian di Seoul, karena harus bekerja di Eropa jadi tidak bisa menemani sehun dan sehunpun juga tidak mau membebani noonanya sehingga dia memilih tinggal di sebuah flat yang cukup nyaman baginya.

"ffiiuuuhhh…. Akhirnya dia berhenti juga mengejarku,ada apa sebenarnya dengan pria itu, dasar pria idiot,apa tidak lelah setiap hari menungguku dan mengejarku sampai rumah cih, hhhh masa bodoh, aku mau istirahat, aaaaa lelahnya… ". setibanya di flat sehun langsung bergegas mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Kejadian ini berawal dari satu bulan yang lalu saat dia baru memasuki Baram High School. Bermula dari dia pulang sekolah dan bertemu dengan pemuda tan yang mana bernama kim jongin di depan sebuah mansion di blok sekitar sekolahnya.

,

,

,

 **# 1 bulan yang lalu, flashback #**

"hhhh kenapa hari pertama sekolah selalu melelahkan seperti ini" sehun berjalan sendirian sambil terus bergumam tentang betapa lelahnya ia pada hari itu.

"hey gadis cantik"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki yang sedang berteriak memanggil seseorang.

"yak, kau tidak mendengarku cantik!" suara itu terdengar lagi.

"CANTIK.."

" _dasar gadis bodoh, diteriaki kenapa tidak dijawab, membuat berisik saja ck.."_

Sehun yang penasaranpun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang berniat memarahi si gadis. Tetapi….kosong, tidak ada seorangpun dibelakangnya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan hanya melihat seorang lelaki muda berperawakan tinggi sepertinya tetapi lebih tinggi beberapa cm diatasnya dan lebih terlihat dewasa yang mana menggunakan pakaian casual khas orang rumahan sedang berdiri didepan sebuah mansion yang diperkirakan pelaku yang berteriak tadi. Dan bukannya pergi, sehun malah membeku ditempatnya selama beberapa detik karena terpaku dengan ucapan pria tan itu.

"hey cantik, kau mau kemana, mau bermain ke rumahku?" ucap pria tan yang dimaksudkan untuk sehun.

" _hah? Apa dia bilang, cantik? apa dia gila"_ setelah berpikiran seperti itupun sehun sadar bahwa dia masih berdiam ditempat itu dan memandang pria tan tersebut yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya, diapun bergegas balik badan dan berlari meninggalkan pria tersebut.

Tetapi tanpa disangka-sangka, pria itu mengejar sehun dan terus berteriak disepanjang jalan.

"YAK CANTIK.. KENAPA LARI, AYO KITA BERMAIN DI RUMAHKU, YAK BERHENTI"

Sehun yang sadar dikejarpun berlari sekuat tenaganya agar terhindar dari pria aneh menurutnya tersebut. Sejak kejadian itulah, si pria tan setiap hari selalu menunggu sehun untuk mengejarnya sampai dia lelah dan menyerah.

 **# end flashback#**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **#dirumah jongin#**

Terlihat sebuah mansion yang sangat besar yang dilengkapi kolam renang disebelah kanan dan taman yang sangat luas disebelah kiri mansion tersebut, dan didalamnya terlihatlah pemuda berkulit tan sedang berbaring diatas ranjang king sizenya berguling-guling kekanan dan kekiri disamping ranjang tersebut terdapat seorang pria yang cukup berumur tengah berdiri di samping ranjang kim jongin. Pak Lee seorang asisten yang mengurusi semua kebutuhan kim jongin selain para maidnya, orang kepercayaan orang tua jongin yang mana sedang bekerja diluar negeri (Belgia) untuk mengembangkan bisnis mereka.

"pak lee" panggil jongin untuk mengalihkan atensi pria tersebut.

"hmm, ada apa tuan?"

"hhhh … apakah nanti aku bisa menikah dengannya?" Tanya jongin sambil menunjuk foto pria manis ditangannya. "apa dia juga menyukaiku?, dia terlihat benci denganku".

"…" hening.

,

,

,

To Be Continue,

Thanks yang udah RnR, love u dear ….

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.


	3. RUN TO YOU Chapter 2

RUN TO YOU

Cast : Oh sehun (17 thn), Kim jongin (25 thn), etc.

Genre : romance, angst.

Rated : T

PS : italic/ kata miring itu adalah pemikiran cast.

Chapter 2

,

,

"pak lee" panggil jongin untuk mengalihkan atensi pria tersebut.

"hmm, ada apa tuan?"

"hhhh … apakah nanti aku bisa menikah dengannya?" Tanya jongin sambil menunjuk foto pria manis ditangannya. "apa dia juga menyukaiku?, dia terlihat benci denganku".

"…" hening.

 **TBC.**

,

Happy Reading

,

"hhhh sepertinya memang tidak mungkin ya" jongin berubah murung dan itu tak luput dari pengamatan pak lee.

"bu..bukan begitu tuan, ekhem…... maksud saya tuan sehun pasti juga menyukai anda dan anda pasti menikah dengannya". Ada nada was-was disetiap omongan pak lee.

"benarkah? Aaahhhh…. Aku ingin memelukmu sehun..…" monolognya sendiri sambil memeluk foto seorang pria manis yang tak lain yaitu sehun, pria manis yang dia kejar setiap harinya, **cintanya**.

Tekad jongin yang menyukai seorang Oh sehun dari saat pertama kali bertemu memang sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi, jongin tidak tanggung-tanggung, jongin tau tetang seluk beluk seorang oh sehun dari dia masih kecil tinggal di Seoul, orang tuanya meninggal dan noonanya yang berada di Eropa, semua itu jongin tau, jongin juga suka mengkoleksi foto sehun sehari-harinya, jongin juga mengetahui semua kesukaan sehun, termasuk ukuran baju sampai ukuran pantynya pun jongin tau (akal-akalan author XD). Tetapi satu yang jongin tidak tau yaitu nomer ponsel sehun. dia tidak tau kenapa bawahannya tidak bisa mengetahui nomer ponsel sehun padahal itu adalah hal sepele yang seharusnya mudah diketahui (itu sih bagi jongin /plak/abaikan).

Jongin benar-benar memanfaatkan koneksi yang dia punya hanya untuk sehun seorang. Yang dia anggap sebagai belahan jiwanya.

Jongin pria kaya yang termasuk anak konglongmerat di Korea, mewarisi gen appanya sehingga dia memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, rahang tegas, kulit tan eksotis, tinggi bak model, dan badan atletis yang proporsional. Tetapi disamping itu semua dia memiliki kekurangan yaitu memiliki keterbelakangan mental (mudah marah, tempramental, terlalu terobsesi pada hal yang disukai).

Keterbelakangan mental yang dideritanya membuat jongin yang sudah berusia dewasa masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan, makanya dia selalu berada dirumah, jarang keluar rumah, diapun home schooling jadi tidak pernah mengetahui dunia luar yang sebenarnya seperti apa.

Tetapi bicara soal kepintaran jongin juaranya dia memang keterbelakangan mental tetapi jongin memiliki otak yang cerdas diatas rata-rata orang biasa jadi itu menjadikan poin plus lainnya untuk jongin. Orang tua jongin sangat protektif terhadapnya meskipun mereka memantau jongin lewat pak lee saja, tetapi orang tua jongin sangat percaya kepada pak lee yang notabennya sudah ikut keluarga jongin dari dulu.

,

,

,

#di flat Oh Sehun#

Terlihat si tuan rumah sedang melakukan panggilan telefon dengan seseorang.

"hallo.. baek hyung ?"

"eeoohh, wae sehunnie ?" terdengar suara disebrang sana yang sedikit serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"hyung, aku tidak bisa pergi kesekolah hari ini, tolong buatkan surat dan berikan pada wali kelas ya? ya? ya hyung ?" sehun beracting agyeo, padahalkan baekhyun juga tidak bisa melihatnya, ck anak ini.

"YAK! KAU SAKIT ?"

"aish… hyung jangan berteriak, kepalaku semakin bertambah pening~"

"ekhem… oke sorry, hehe, baiklah, aku yang akan ijinkan kau nanti, baik-baik diflatmu, jangan pergi kemana-mana, dan jangan lupa minum obat, mengerti ?" terdengar nada kekhawatiran disetiap ucapan pria diseberang sana.

"iya hyung~, terima kasih, aku sayang padamu, ppai-ppai baek hyung jelek~, kekeke"

"YAA…. Tiiiiitttttttttttttt". Sehun memutuskan panggilannya sebelum telinganya berdenging mendengarkan teriakan hyungnya.

Baek hyung atau baekhyun adalah teman satu sekolahan sehun, teman satu kelas dan chairmatenya, baekhyun memang memiliki umur diatas sehun, makanya sehun memanggilnya dengan hyung. Baekhyun adalah teman dekat sehun, mereka sangat dekat, baekhyun tau kalau sehun itu pria seperti apa. Eh, bukan pria, maksud baekhyun sehun itu masih bocah, please sehun itu kenakan-kanakan meski memiliki mulut kasar bak parut kelapa (kasar dan tajam) baekhyun tau itu, tpi disamping itu semua baekhyun juga tau kalau sebenarnya sehun adalah bocah yang memiliki aegyo dan sangat lucu.

,

"haahhhh, aku mau melanjutkan tidurku saja kalau begitu". Sehun memposisikan dirinya agar lebih nyaman diranjang, sambil bergelung didalam selimut seperti kepompong.

"hhh pusingnya, dasar pria sialan, gara-gara dia aku jadi seperti ini". Dia bergumam dengan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan bagi pria tan yang selama ini terus berlari-lari mengejarnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama pun sehun sudah berada di alam mimpi, dengan ingatan tentang pria tan yang terus berputar di otaknya.

,

,

,

 **To Be Continue,**

Thanks yang udah RnR, love u dear ….

Maaf ceritanya pendek-pendek ya, soalnya ngetiknya juga nyempetin kalo ada waktu.

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.


	4. RUN TO YOU Chapter 3

RUN TO YOU

Cast : Oh sehun (17 thn), Kim jongin (25 thn), etc.

Genre : romance, angst.

Rated : T

PS : italic/ kata miring itu adalah pemikiran cast.

Chapter 3

,

,

"haahhhh, aku mau melanjutkan tidurku saja kalau begitu". Sehun memposisikan dirinya agar lebih nyaman diranjang, sambil bergelung didalam selimut seperti kepompong.

"hhh pusingnya, dasar pria sialan, gara-gara dia aku jadi seperti ini". Dia bergumam dengan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan bagi pria tan yang selama ini terus berlari-lari mengejarnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama pun sehun sudah berada di alam mimpi, dengan ingatan tentang pria tan yang terus berputar di otaknya.

 **To Be Continue,**

,

Happy Reading

,

 **# jongin mansion #**

 **,**

" jam empat sore, kenapa sehun belum muncul juga ? sehunnie …. " seperti biasa jongin sedang menunggui sehun di depan gerbang mansion megahnya, berharap sehun segera muncul.

Jongin menengok ke kanan dan kekiri tapi kenapa dia tidak menemukan sosok sehun padahal biasanya sehun akan terlihat jam segini. Dia berdiri didepan gerbangnya sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu, berdiri sendirian tanpa ditemani pak lee, karena dia menyuruh asistenya tersebut membeli minuman kesukaan sehun (bubble tea) karena dia hari ini ingin memberikan itu pada sehun dan tidak berlarian lagi dijalan, karena dia ingin sehun tau bahwa dia benar-benar tulus pada sehun.

"hehhh, menyebalkan, seharusnya sehunku sudah lewat dari tadi, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang tidak muncul juga, apakah aku harus menunggunya, siapa tau dia lewat sebentar lagi" monolognya sendiri.

Jongin yang kekeuh seperti ini susah untuk dibujuk, pak lee pun tidak sanggup membujuknya apabila jongin sudah seperti ini. Tempramen jongin yang sering berubah membuat siapa saja harus lebih sabar untuk menghadapi jongin.

,

,

"yeobosseo … pak lee ?" karena penat jongin pun menelfon asistennya yang juga tak kunjung pulang.

"ya.. tuan".

"pak lee dimana ? kenapa lama sekali ? aku lelah menunggu sehun, dia tidak muncul-muncul juga dari tadi, ck, cari tau sekarang keberadaan sehunnie, cari tahu sampai ketemu, pokoknya sekarang..."rengek jongin, "sampai ketemu, SEKARANG !" titah jongin yang berubah sarkastik pada asistennya tersebut, tanpa peduli dia sekarang masih berasa di depan gerbang mansionnya yang artinya banyak orang lalu lalang dijalan.

"tapi tuan, bubble teanya?"

"lupakan minuman bodoh itu, dan KUMINTA KAU CARI SEHUN SEKARANG"

"baik..baiklah tuan, tuan tenang dulu, saya akan mencari keberadaan sehun sekarang" tanpa menolak lagi pak lee pun memutar arah kemudinya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan sehun.

"ya, sebaiknya cepat" tiittt. Panggilan itu pun diputus oleh jongin.

Jongin yang sudah diliputi amarah pun mencoba untuk tidak meluapkan amarahnya sekarang, setidaknya sebelum dia mengetahui keberadaan sehun. jongin lebih memilih masuk kedalam mansionnya dan menunggu kabar dari pak lee.

,

Pak lee pun menelfon beberapa bawahannya yang merupakan orang milik jongin, untuk ikut mencari keberadaan seorang oh sehun.

"hallo ?, cari tahu keberadaan oh sehun sekarang, cari disekitar area sekolahnya dan tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjunginya, aku akan mencari disekitar rumahnya, mengerti?"

"ya…. hyungnim.."

,

,

 **#di depan sekolah sehun#**

 **#Beberapa menit, selang jongin menelefon pak lee.#** (bawahan jongin memang cekatan, hal seperti ini tergolong hal yang mudah diatasi /sombong sedikit XD)

,

 **,**

"yeobosseo….hyungnim?"

"bagaimana?"

"oh sehun tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, kata teman kurcacinya…. /"YAK, SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN KURCACI"/ suara asing yang berasal dari pria bereyeliner terdengar menginterupsi perbincangan tersebut. "diam bocah!". Beberapa pengawal jongin itupun berusaha menenangkan baekhyun yang aslinya memang bar-bar /plak/ dan membekap mulutnya supaya diam.

"ekhem… begini hyungnim, menurut informasi oh sehun sedang sakit dan dia berada di flatnya sekarang"

"baiklah, aku langsung kesana sekarang, kalian pulanglah"

"nde hyungnim"

"ya".

Akhirnya para pengawal/bawahan jongin pun pergi dari area sekolah sehun, dan menyisakan pria manis kecil yang masih shock atas kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu yang ia alami. Tiba-tiba dia diseret dan dibekap dan mereka menanyainya tentang keberadaan oh sehun. _"oh! Ya ampun,oh sehun, aku harus ke flat sehun sekarang"._ Dia takut terjadi sesuatu kepada adik(?) manis bermulut culasnya itu, dan memutuskan langsung pergi kerumah sehun. tanpa peduli dia nantinya akan diomeli eommanya karena tidak langsung pulang kerumah, tapi malah kluyuran kemana-mana. Masa bodoh buat baekhyun.

'

'

'

 **#di depan flat sehun#**

Pak lee baru tiba beberapa detik yang lalu dan sekarang ia tengah mengintai pria kulit pucat yang diketahui bernama sehun sedang membuang sampah didepan flatnya.

Masih didalam mobilnya pak lee menelefon tuannya, untuk memberitahu kabar mengenai oh sehun, obsesi tuannya. *haha

"yeob…."

"bagaimana?" cerca kai sebelum pak lee melanjutkan omongannya.

"begini tuan, oh sehun hari ini tidak masuk sekolah da…"

"SHIT" pak lee yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. "sehun tidak masuk sekolah ? kenapa? sehunnieku kenapa ~~" kai benar-benar marah, khawatir, dan labil kali ini. *duh, tuan besar marah. XD

"iya tuan, kata temannya dia sedang sakit, dan tidak pergi kesekolah hari ini" jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama kali ini. "dia berada diflatnya, saya ada didepan flatnya sekarang".

"kembali kerumah!" titah jongin berubah sarkastik lagi

"ya? tuan?"

"kubilang kembali kerumah,sekarang!"

"ba..baiklah tuan, saya kembali sekarang"

"tiiiiiiiit" sambunganpun terputus.

Sesuai dengan kehendak majikannya pak lee kembali ke mansion jongin saat itu juga.

,

,

 **#masih di flat oh sehun# #didalam flatnya#**

Jam menunjukkan waktu dimana jarum panjangnya berada pada angka empat dan jarm pendeknya pada angka enam, ya.. setengah lima. Dan disinilah dia, ruang tamu minimalisnya duduk bersanding dengan sahabatnya yang lima menit lalu tiba-tiba datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, berkata bahwa ada masalah serius yang harus dibicarakan empat mata. Ya empat mata, memangnya diflat sehun ada siapa lagi penghuninya, haha.

"hyung…. Sebenarnya ada apa" menginterupsi pria kecil lain yang duduk disampingnya yang tengah minum.

*glup..glup…* "aaaaaahhh" *plak*

"aakkhh, HYUNG! Aku sedang sakit, kenapa memukul kepalaku, kalau aku hilang ingatan bagaimana"

"bzzzz, jangan berlebihan Oh, cih" ejek pria kecil yang nyatanya lebih tua dari seorang oh sehun. "oh iya aku hampir lupa, sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa dengan pria-pria berjas hitam ?"

"pria berjas hitam? Aku tidak kenal, kau berbicara apa sih hyung" dengus sehun

"dengar, oh sehunku yang manis…"

"cih manis apanya" tuh kan mulut pedasnya beraksi.

"diam Oh, kau tau, tadi aku ketika pulang sekolah tiba-tiba dihadang oleh beberapa ahjussi berjas hitam, dan yang kuherankan mereka bertanya keberadaanmu, memangnya kau punya masalah apa, ceritakan pada hyung, hyung tidak akan marah padamu….. apa jangan-jangan kau punya hutang pada beberapa renternir?

*plak* YAK! OH SEHUN, meneriaki pelaku pemukulan kepalanya. Tangan sehun itu kalau memukul menyakitkan seperti mulutnya yang pedas, sama-sama menyakitkan. XD.

"dengar ya hyung", kata sehun sambil menatap hyung jadi-jadiannya(?) yang ada disamping tempat duduknya sekarang. "aku ini hidup dengan nyaman, noonaku selalu membiayaiku dengan cukup, dan mana mungkin aku sampai meminjam uang kepada orang lain, apalagi renternir, BIG NO".

"ck, mulutmu oh sehun, aku tidak tuli, tidak usah berteriak juga". Setelah dipikir-pikir juga benar kata sehun, meskipun sehun hanya tinggal di flat dan terlihat biasa saja, sebenarnya dia termasuk anak yang berkecukupan, dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa noonanya sedang bekerja di Eropa. "benar juga yah hun".

" ya memang, memangnya aku ini hyung"

"yak!, apa maksudmu!, terserahlah, tapi aku masih penasaran, sebenarnya siapa ahjussi-ahjussi tadi ya, hmm"

Merekapun bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing tidak perduli dengan televisi yang kini sedang menyala didepan mereka.

,

,

 **#dirumah kim jongin#**

Pak lee tiba didepan mansion megah kim jongin dan hendak memarkirkan mobil di bagasi, tetapi tiba-tiba ia telah dikejutkan dengan kemunculan kim jongin di depan gerbang bagasi yang telah berpakaian rapi dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang tengah bertengger di hidung pria tan tersebut, menambah kesan manly pada diri tuannya.

"tuan, kenapa anda disini?, anda mau kemana?" heran pak lee menatap tuannya seraya keluar dari balik pintu kemudi.

"kita ke-flat sehun, sekarang!"

,

,

,

 **To Be Continue,**

Thanks yang udah RnR, love u dear ….

Ngak di edit jadi maaf kalo typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Maaf ceritanya pendek-pendek ya, kalo ada waktu senggang gue usahain ceritanya tambah panjang. Sepanjang tititnya(?) ongen /oops/plak/ *abaikan

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya dear…..


	5. RUN TO YOU Chapter 4

RUN TO YOU

Cast : Oh sehun (17 thn), Kim jongin (25 thn), etc.

Genre : romance, angst.

Rated : T

PS : italic/ kata miring itu adalah pemikiran cast.

Chapter 4

,

,

 **#dirumah kim jongin#**

Pak lee tiba didepan mansion megah kim jongin dan hendak memarkirkan mobil di bagasi, tetapi tiba-tiba ia telah dikejutkan dengan kemunculan kim jongin di depan gerbang bagasi yang telah berpakaian rapi dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang tengah bertengger di hidung pria tan tersebut, menambah kesan manly pada diri tuannya.

"tuan, kenapa anda disini?, anda mau kemana?" heran pak lee menatap tuannya seraya keluar dari balik pintu kemudi.

"kita keflat sehun, sekarang!"

 **To Be Continue,**

,

Happy Reading

,

"nde?". Kebingungan pak lee semakin bertambah.

"kau tidak dengar…. Kita keflat sehun sekarang" ucap jongin tenang seraya masuk kedalam mobil dibelakang kemudi.

Pak lee yang masih bingung pun menyusul jongin masuk kedalam mobil. "ba…baiklah tuan, kita kesana sekarang". (rupanya sikap bossy kim jongin sudah kembali XD).

Selama perjalanan jongin maupun pak lee sama-sama diam tidak mau mengucapkan satu patah kata apapun. Disaat seperti ini memang lebih baik pak lee diam karena dia tau kalau jongin sedang marah besar sebenarnya, tapi dia berusaha menahannya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama mereka sudah sampai di depan flat yang sehun tempati.

,

,

,

#didepan flat sehun#

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai".

"ekhem… aku akan turun disini, dan pak lee…."

"ya tuan?".

"tolong belikan choco bubble tea kesukaan sehun, aku akan menunggu didepan sini jadi jangan lama-lama seperti tadi".

"iya tuan, saya tidak akan lama".

Setelah jongin keluar dari mobil, pak lee pun segera pergi untuk membeli minuman kesukaan kekasih(?) tuannya tersebut.

,

,

Tak lama kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka sehun keluar dari flatnya menuju supermarket disamping flatnya berada dan pemandangan itupun tak dilewatkan oleh jongin yang sekarang berada disebrang jalan dimana flat sehun berada.

" _oh sehun…."_ takjub jongin, seperti melihat harta karun spesial yang sudah lama ia cari.

" _oh my god, my sehun, my love"_ hiks….tes _._ Tanpa terasa jongin pun meneteskan air mata ketika dia bisa melihat sehun, kebahagiaan yang membuncah yang menyayat hati, antara senang dan haru bercampur jadi satu.

Jongin memang benar-benar mencintai sehun sebagai belahan jiwanya, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk sehunnya.

Jongin yang sadar akan keadaannya yang menangis, mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan."aish… bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan". Rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Jongin pun memutuskan untuk menyeberang jalan dan menghampiri sehun ketika sehun terlihat akan memasuki flatnya.

,

,

"OH SEHUN".

Sehun yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapakah yang memanggil dirinya.

" _jongin?..."._ sambil memandang sesosok kim jongin yang telah sampai didepannya.

"haii… oh sehun, aku merindukanmu" sapa jongin setelah melepaskan kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya dari tadi, keindahan sehun itu harus dipandang langsung tidak boleh ada penghalang termasuk kaca mata sialan itu. Keke.

"eoh?". Sehun yang masih diambang kesadaran masih bingung dengan situasi yang menimpanya saat itu, dia masih bingung,dia baru saja pergi ke supermarket dan ketika dia akan membuka pintu flatnya dia melihat sesosok jongin yang menghampirinya, bagaimana jongin tau tempat tinggalnya, bagaimana jongin bisa sampai disini, bagaimana…bagaimana… masih banyak pertanyaan bagaimana dibenak sehun yang masih membuatnya bingung.

"my love.. kau kenapa?" Tanya jongin dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan wajah sehun.

Sehun yang sadar pun kembali menampakkan wajah flatnya. "ekhem… aku tidak apa-apa, eoh? Dan kenapa kau disini? Dan what? My love? Cih..".

"aku disini ingin menemuimu… aku….aku….." _kenapa kau grogi seperti ini, jongin bodoh._

"aku, aku apa maksudmu?, dasar idiot, pulanglah aku tidak mau melihat idiot sepertimu" sehun yang terlanjur kesalpun mengucapkan kata-kata kasar karena dia sebal terus menerus diikuti jongin, tidak disekolah, sekarangpun diflatnya dia juga harus bertemu jongin, sebenarnya lelucon seperti apa yang ada dihidupnya ini, ggrhhh.

Sementara disisi lain jongin tidak marah sedikitpun dikatai seperti itu oleh sehun, dia mencoba mengerti sehunnya, atau bisa dikatakan dia berusaha untuk tidak emosi didepan sehun dikesempatan pertamanya bertemu sehun langsung seperti ini.

"tidak…... maksudku, aku tidak akan pulang, aku disini ingin menemuimu, aku merindukanmu"

"cihh.. yak kim jongin!, tuan kaya raya…dengar!.. apa kau gila.. kau baru sehari tidak bertemu denganku dan kenapa kau sampai seperti ini, dan darimana kau tau rumahku, apa kau mencari tau tentang diriku, ya ampun kau benar-benar gila…" sehun tidak bisa percaya akan hal ini, sikap jongin benar-benar diluar nalarnya, tiap hari menunggui sehun didepan gerbang rumahnya dan sekarang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pintu flatnya.

"ya.. aku melakukannya…. Aku mencari semua hal tentang dirimu" jujur jongin.

"ya ampun aku bisa gila…" sehun merasa pusing hingga meremat rambutnya sendiri dan menjatuhkan belanjaannya begitu saja dilantai pintu depan flatnya.

Jongin mencegah tangan sehun yang meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan brutal "tenang.. tenang sayang, aku melakukan ini karena aku mencemaskanmu".

"YAK LEPAS" sehun benci jongin, apalagi dengan kontak fisik yang jongin lakukan, jadi dia menangkis tangan jongin ketika jongin terus-terusan memegangi tangannya. "JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARIKU".

"oh sehun, aku hanya ingin mencegahmu agar kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri…"

"TIDAK…tidak perlu!"

"OH SEHUN! DENGAR, AKU SEPERTI INI KARENA MENGKHAWATIRKANMU, TIDAK ADA YANG LAIN, AKU TIDAK MAU KAU TAMBAH SAKIT DAN JANGAN MENYAKITI DIRIMU SENDIRI LAGI SEPERTI INI…. Aku..aku…hiks…aku tidak suka kau sakit.. aku tidak suka kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini… hiks… jangan membuatku khawatir sehun…aku sangat menyayangimu…." jongin yang tidak tahan pun menangis sejadinya dihadapan sehun

"a..a…apa?". Sehun shock dengan pernyataan yang jongin katakan barusan. Dia semakin bingung.

,

,

"TUAN…." Teriak pak lee yang ternyata sudah tiba dari membeli minuman kesukaan sehun. pak lee pun segera menghampiri tuannya yang terlihat dalam keadaan mengenaskan(?) terduduk memeluk lututnya didepan oh sehun yang berdiri.

"tuan….tuan tidak apa-apa?"

"hiks…hiks… pak lee…..bubble tea sehun….hiks". sempat-sempatnya jongin masih mengingat minuman sehun.

"ya tuan?,oh iya…"

Pak lee yang sempat lupa akan apa yang dibawanya pun menyerahkan bubble tea itu kepada sehun. "ini tuan…. Ini dari tuan jongin untuk anda"

"nde?" sehun masih shock dan membeku akan keadaan yang menimpanya barusan, dia menerima bungkusan itu dengan pikiran masih kosong, bingung.

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan pulang dengan tuan jongin sampai jumpa tuan sehun, semoga anda cepat sembuh, tuan jongin sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan anda". Pak lee memberi hormat, membukuk pada sehun sebelum dia membantu kim jongin untuk berdiri dan mengajaknya pulang.

"kami pulang dulu tuan sehun…"

"eoh?.. nde..."

,

,

,

 **To Be Continue,**

Thanks yang udah RnR, maaf ngak bisa nyebut satu per satu,

Pokoknya gue sayang loe semua, love u my(?) dear …. XD

Maaf updatenya lama banget, sorry ya dear, maaf karena ngk bisa nepati janji update cepet soalnya gue lagi sibuk juga, maaf *bow *flying kiss /plak/hehe/

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya dear….. *kiss dari monggu.


	6. RUN TO YOU Chapter 5

RUN TO YOU

Cast : Oh sehun (17 thn), Kim jongin (25 thn), etc.

Genre : romance, angst.

Rated : T

PS : italic/ kata miring itu adalah pemikiran cast.

Chapter 5

,

,

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan pulang dengan tuan jongin sampai jumpa tuan sehun, semoga anda cepat sembuh, tuan jongin sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan anda". Pak lee memberi hormat, membukuk pada sehun sebelum dia membantu kim jongin untuk berdiri dan mengajaknya pulang.

"kami pulang dulu tuan sehun…"

"eoh?.. nde.."

 **To Be Continue,**

,

Happy Reading

,

,

#didalam mobil#

"Tuan kita kembali kerumah?"

"Ya…" jongin sudah berhenti menangis sejak didalam mobil dan kembali kesifat angkuhnya.

"baiklah tuan". Pak lee pun mengendarai mobil tersebut menuju kemansion tuan mudanya.

"pak lee...?" jongin berkata sambil memandangi keadaan jalan melalui kaca mobilnya

"ya tuan? Apakah tuan menginginkan sesuatu?"

"tolong kumpulkan beberapa bodyguard dihalaman belakang, aku mau mereka sudah berada disana ketika aku sudah sampai mansion".

"ya tuan, ba….baiklah" ada nada was-was yang tersirat dari suara pak lee. Hhmm

" _sehun, aku pasti memilikimu… tunggu saja sayang."_ seringaian muncul diwajah tampan tuan muda tersebut.

,

,

#dimansion kim jongin#

Tanpa mengatakan apapun kim jongin langsung turun dari kendaraan beroda empat yang dia tumpangi, tanpa menunggu pak lee dia langsung mengarahkan langkahnya menuju kehalaman belakang mansionnya.

"kalian sudah datang ternyata, bagus" setibanya jongin dihalaman belakang mansionnya, smirk menghiasi wajah tampan kim jongin.

"YA TUAN….." jawab beberapa bodyguardnya dengan kompak(?).

/bugh/

/duagh/

/plak/ aarrgghh…/

/bugh/bugh/iisshhh…/terlihat darah mengalir/

"TUAN… YA TUHAN… TUAN HENTIKAN" pak lee yang baru sampai dihalaman belakangpun langsung memegangi tuan nya. Apa yang terjadi(?)

Jongin, sedari sampai dihalaman belakang mansionnya langsung menghajar para bodyguardya, kebiasaan kim jongin ketika menahan kesal dan berakhir dengan memukuli orang-orang disekitarnya.

"lepas…lepaskan aku pak lee…."

"tenang tuan… tenang…" pak lee berusaha memegangi lengan tuan mudanya agar berhanti menhajar para bodyguard tersebut.

"lepas…yak! kau! badan kekar, kemari… akan kuhajar kau sampai babak belur…" jogin masih memberontak meskipun lengannya telah ditahan pak lee.

Bodyguardnya pun tanpa membantah berjalan mendekat kearah kim jongin. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar berada didekat hadapan kimjongin suara pak lee menginterupsi bodyguard tersebut.

"berhenti.." terlihat bodyguard tersebut berhenti melangkah, bingung antara menuruti tuan mudanya atau pak lee.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PAK LEE….." teriak jongin didepan muka pak lee.

"tenang tuan… masalah ini bisa diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin, tidak harus seperti ini tuan…" pak lee berusaha mengerti perasaan tuannya yang sedang kacau tersebut.

"cih… kalau memang bisa diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin, aku tidak akan repot-repot menyuruh bodyguard ini berkumpul disini, MENGERTI…. Sekarang lepaskan aku.. lepas, yak! Kau kenapa hanya berdiri disitu, kemari..! aku akan menghajarmu sampai pingsan…. Argghh.." ucap jongin sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pak lee.

Bodyguard itu mulai melangkah lagi.

"BERHENTI… KEMBALI KE RUANGAN KALIAN, SEKARANG"

"tapi hyungnim" bodyguard tersebut tampak membantah

"aku akan mengurus tuan muda, kalian kembalilah, kalian semua"

"YAK!... AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA KALAU KALIAN PERGI… YAK!" jongin menyela perkataan pak lee.

"tidak…tidak, kalian kembalilah sekarang…"

"baiklah…hyungnim, mari tuan muda" para bodyguard pun membungkuk ke tuan muda mereka sebelum berbalik badan dan kembali ke ruangan mereka, ruangan para bodyguard, jongin kaya *ok, jadi bodyguardnya punya ruangan sendiri, muehehehee…

"kenapa…kenapa….KENAPA PAK LEE… kenapa kau megusir mereka semua KENAPA….."

"tenang.. tuan.. tenang…"

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MENDAPATKAN SEMUA YANG AKU INGINKAN… KENAPA…KENapa… kenapa…hiks… kenapa…pak lee" air mata yang berusaha jongin bendung di depan pak lee pun pecah juga, air mata itu semakin megaliri wajah tampan tersebut, wajah yang terbiasa angkuh, ceria ketika bertemu cintanya, sekarang menjadi tak enak dipandang… wajah penuh air mata tersebut menyiratkan betapa pedihnya sakit hati seorang kim jongin.

"tidak… tuan tidak… saya yakin anda pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang tuan ingin kan…" pegangan pak lee sudah terlepas dari tubuh jongin tergantikan denan pelukan iba kepada tuannya tersebut. "tidak apa-apa tuan.. lepaskan semuanya… anda akan lebih lega setelah ini…"

"hiks….hikss….sehun…sehun hanya akan menjadi milikku…hiks..iyakan pak lee…oh sehun…huks".

Pak lee pun hanya dapat menenangkan tuannya sambil mengusap punggung tegap jongin.

Beberapa saat kemudianpun jongin terlihat sudah tidak menagis lagi, pak lee juga melepaskan rangkulannya pada tuan mudanya tersebut.

"pak lee…terima kasih…."

"ya tuan…apaka-"

"aku..aku mau kemabali kedalam.."

"baiklah tuan, saya akan mengantarkan anda kedalam"

"tidak…tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, dan aku ingin sendiri sekarang, aku akan menelfon eomma"

"ya tuan… saya mohon anda jangan bersedih lagi" pak lee berharap supaya tuan mudanya tidak terpuruk lagi atas kejadian yang menimpanya.

"hmm.." jongin hanya menggumam dan masuk kedalam mansionnya tersebut.

,

,

#diflat oh sehun#

"oh sehun.. kau kenapa hah?" baekhyun bingung, semenjak kembali dari supermarket sehun jadi diam seperti ini, aneh, sehun si cerewet /plak/ jadi pediam, HEOL….

"yak! Berbicaralah" baekhyun duduk disebelah sehun, menatap wajah sehun, sebal, dari tadi sehun duduk diam disofa sambil memegangi plastic yang berisikan bubble tea kesukaan sehun, baekhyun juga heran darimana anak ini dapat bubble tea, padahalkan dia hanya pergi kesupermarket tadi.. hmm banyak pertanyaan terlintas dibenak baekhyun.

"apa ada alien diluar sana sehingga kau seperti ini adik kecil, kau takut, iya kan…."

"hyung….." ucap sehun tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kehadapan baekhyun.

"kenapa babyhun?"

Diam. Keduannya tampak diam lagi, sehun yang enggan berbicara serta baekhyun yang bingung harus berbicara apalagi. Baekhyun juga heran, pasti sehun mengalami masalah serius, hey.. biasanya sehun akan marah dan langsung mengatai baekhyun kalau dia dipanggil babyhun, sehun benci panggilan itu *ok.

Lima menit, lima menit berlalu masih dalam posisi yang sama, sehun diam, baekhyun yang terus memandangi sehun dalam keterdiamannya.

"ekhem… kalau begitu aku akan pulang oh, kau sangat tidak mengasikkan sekali, bzzz" lama-lama baekhyun juga jengah terus diam seperti itu, maka dia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah saja.

"hyung…."belum sampai beranjakpun sehun sudah membuka mulutnya kembali, tapi kali ini dia menolehkan wajahnya menghadap baekhyun.

"ya?" baekhyunpun kembali duduk dan tak jadi beranjak.

"hyung…"

"ya sehun….. apa?" hhh.. sabar menghadapi bayi seperti sehun, itu pemikiran baek. kekeke

"hyung…bisakah…bisakah hyung tidur disini untuk malam ini saja…"

"tapi oh, kau tau kan aku sibuk sekali….hyungmu ini harus bekerja keras untuk masa depannya". Ucap baekhyun melebih-lebihkan ucapannya.

"malam ini saja…. Aku mohon" raut wajah sehun berubah sendu.

"hhhh… baiklah…." Tidak tega juga baekhyun meninggalakan adik manisnya sendirian dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"terima kasih hyung" seru sehun sambil memeluk baekhyun.

Bekhyun jadi heran kenapa anak ini seperti ini sikapnya "babyhun… hyung tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu tadi.. tapi kau bisa cerita pada hyung nanti..mungkin.." baekhyun membalas pelukan sehun, adik(?)nya ini memang anak yang sensitive bekhyun yakin bahwa tadi terjadi sesuatu pada sehun.

Sehunpun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan baekhyun. Tetap diam, mungkin sikap yang tepat untuk saat ini, dia bisa menceritakkannya nanti pada baekhyun.

Untuk sesaat sehun merasa tenang, tidak memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, seakan lupa keberadaan bubble tea yang masih berada dipangkuan pria manis itu.

.

.

#mansion kim jongin#

Setelah kejadian perkelahian yang disebabkan oleh tuan muda pemilik mansion tersebut, membuat keadaan mansion yang semula sepi menjadi semakin sepi *bayangin gimana tuh /plak/

"eomma?" terlihat sang tuan muda tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan memegangi ponselnya, tengah melakukan panggilan dengan seseorang.

"eoh? Jongin-ah… waeyo? Miss u my boy" terdengar suara yang bersemangat dari sebrang sana.

"eoh….arra.., eomma, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan". Suara jongin berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"emm…. Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu sayang? Apa pak lee tidak bisa membereskan masalah yang ada hingga harus menelfon eomma? Katakan saja sayang, eomma bisa mengganti pak lee dengan yang lain jika memang dia tidak becus mengurusi masalah yang ada" pertanyaan serta pernyataan tanpa jeda diucapkan oleh ibu jongin.

"tidak, tidak eomma, bukan begitu…. Ini…ini masalah lain…" jongin masih tidak yakin untuk mengatakan masalahnya kepada sang ibu.

"sehun? apa tentang pria manis yang bernama sehun?" tebak sang eomma tepat sasaran, insting seorang ibu.

"heoh?, da…darimana eomma tau…. Pasti pak lee yang menceritakan semuanya pada eomma, iya kan? Huft…. _Harus ku apakan pak lee_ (gumam jongin)". Heran jongin

"tidak sayang…. tidak, pak lee tidak salah, aku senang dia memberitahuku semua tentang perkembanganmu dirumah, dan kukira menyukai seseorang tidak ada salahnya sayang, dan kurasa sehun cukup baik untukmu, dia pria manis yang cantik". Eomma jongin sangat tau bagaimana untuk menghadapi anaknya yang memiliki tempramen yang sulit diperkirakan.

"ya.. dia sangat cantik dan manis" gumam jongin sambil membayangkan wajah pria manisnya yang mana gumaman tersebut masih bisa didengar oleh sang eomma.

"ya sayang, eomma tau, dan apa masalahnya sekarang? Eomma yakin kau bisa mendapatkannya sayang, kim jongin yang tampan anak eomma…. Pasti banyak orang yang menginginkannya". Terdengar dari pernyataan eommanya sepertinya eomma jongin belum mengetahui kabar terbaru tentang sang anak, bahwa sang anak tengah merasakan sakit hati karena pria manisnya.

"tidak!, eomma bohong, jika memang seperti itu, lalu kenapa sehun menolakku? Wae…wae…wae eomma…." Kini jongin beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi dan duduk di atas ranjangnya, terlihat tengah lesu setelah mengungkapkan masalahnya kepada sang eomma.

"mwo?... benarkah?, kenapa? Apa alasannya dia menolakmu sayang? Dan kenapa… kenapa eomma baru tau informasi ini sekarang…." _Kenapa pak lee tidak memberitahuku._

"aku tidak tau… dia bilang aku membuatnya sakit kepala dan dia muak melihatku dia juga bilang aku idiot, cihh… berani-beraninya dia mengatakan itu padaku.." jongin yang angkuh kembali. *hahaha

Diseberang sana sang eomma bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada sang anak, pasalnya dia tau kenapa sehun bisa mengatakan itu kepada jongin berdasarkan cerita pak lee, dia tau jongin itu seperti apa, sikap yang sering berubah-ubahnya serta perilaku yang tak terduganya yang membuat orang jadi salah mengartikan perilaku anaknya.

"….."

"eomma..?"

"eo..eoh.. ya sayang…"

"eomma…eomma akan membantuku mendapatkan sehun kan?"

"itu… begini sayang.."

"jadi eomma tidak mau ya?" marah jongin

"bukan begitu sayang….eomma…."

"jika eomma tidak mau, aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri… lihat saja kau oh sehun".

"tidak jongin…. Eomma….".

,

,

,

 **To Be Continue,**

 **Apa yang bakalan dilakukan sama eommanya jongin? Apakah jongin yang bakalan turun tangan atau eomma nya?**

 **Chap ini masih belum ada kaihunnya ya dear, mungkin chap depan atau enggak depannya lagi /plak/duagh/ pokoknya stay tungguin ff ini ya hehehe**

 **Hai-hai semua, gue balik lagi keperadapan, hehehe, maafkan diriku yang ngak balik-balik udah lama banget, hiks. Ngak ada yang kangen gue ya *DIH, MALES /plak/. Oke, lupakan**

 **Ini gue balik lagi masih dengan ff RTY chap 5,huft…. mungkin udah pada lupa ya *EMANG, yasudahlah kalau bersedia baca silahkan kalau enggak juga ngakpapa kok.**

Thanks buat yang udah review disetiap chapter, gue terharu ada juga yang baca ff abal kek gini, huks huks…..

Dan yang review chapter kemarin : , Lovekaihun, relks88, reinnatanevil13, riribunnyhun, dan song soo hwa. Thanks…..

Sama yang udah review dari chap 1, dan maaf yang ngak kesebut(?) pokoknya gue sayang loe semua, love u my(?) dear …. XD

Maaf updatenya lama banget, sorry ya dear, maaf karena ngk bisa nepati janji update cepet soalnya gue lagi sibuk juga, maaf *bow *flying kiss /plak/hehe/

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya dear….. *kiss dari monggu.


	7. RUN TO YOU chapter 6

RUN TO YOU

Cast : Oh sehun (17 thn), Kim jongin (25 thn), etc.

Genre : romance, angst.

Rated : T

PS : italic/ kata miring itu adalah pemikiran cast.

Chapter 6

"eomma..?"

"eo..eoh.. ya sayang…"

"eomma…eomma akan membantuku mendapatkan sehun kan?"

"itu… begini sayang.."

"jadi eomma tidak mau ya?" marah jongin

"bukan begitu sayang….eomma…."

"jika eomma tidak mau, aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri… lihat saja kau oh sehun".

"tidak jongin…. Eomma…….".

To Be Continue,

Happy Reading

"baiklah eomma...!"

"jongin...jongin...bukan maksud eomma begitu my boy, kau tau kan eomma dan appa disini jauh darimu, bagaimana eomma bisa membantu langsung sayang, tapi kau tau kan kau kesayangan eomma, eomma akan usahakan untuk membantumu sayang, jadi tenanglah oke?"

"hm..."

"eoh, sudah dulu ya sayang, eomma harus kembali bekerja dulu, kau tau kan eomma dan appa sangat menyayangimu, bye my boy"

"ya, aku tau".

Setelah sambungan itu terputus jongin masih memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membuat sehun jatuh kepelukkannya. Sampai satu ide terlintas dibenak seorang kim jongin. Membuat tuan muda tersebut menampakkan smirk diwajah menawan tersebut.

#diflat oh sehun#

Terlihat dua pria tengah berada diatas kasur dengan selimut yang membugkus badan mereka berdua. Masih belum tidur, pria tinggi bak bayi besar yang memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, serta pria yg sedikit lebih kecil yang memandangi bayi besarnya(?) yang hanya diam dari kejadian tadi sore.

"hun...hunnie..." terasa sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pipi oh sehun, mengalihkan atensi bayi besar tersebut.

"..." kedip-kedip, sehun hanya menoleh dan berkedip tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"hun... jangan seperti ini, babyhun kenapa? ceritalah kepada hyung, hyung sedih melihatmu begini, hmmm"

"..." *tes*tes* air mata menetes dikedua mata sehun yang masih tetap menatap baekhyun dalam diam.

"ssstttttt... kenapa baby, kenapa malah menangis, jangan menangis" rasanya baekhyun juga ingin menangis kalau begini caranya, tapi dia harus kuat dan jangan menambah masalah adik kecilnya ini.

"hiks hiks...hikss" tangisan oh sehun terdengar lebih keras dan dia menenggelamkan mukanya dalam guling yang dipeluknya.

"cup cup cup, sudah sudah, jangan begini, kenapa sebenarnya?, ceritakan kepada hyung hunnie" baekhyun bergeser lebih dekat, agar bisa memeluk adik manisnya itu.

"huks...huks..."

"..." hhhhh baekhyun tidak tega dan tambah bingung.

"hyuu...hiks...hyyuuunngg" akhirnya sehun mau mengangkat muka dari gulingnya

"iya hun, astaga hunnie kau kenapa, lihat ini, ingusmu menempel kemana-mana jangan menangis terus" canda baekhyun sambil membersihkan muka hunnie yang penuh ingus /eeww/plak/haha/

"huks...hyung...apakah...apakah aku keterlaluan"

"huh?, maksudmu apa hun?" oke, baekhyun bingung sekarang.

"aku...aku... jahat hyung...hiks hiks...kenapa aku jadi jahat seperti ini...hiks..." sehunnie kecil yang sensitive kembali.

"jahat kenapa hmm? Setau hyung kau tidak melakukan hal-hal berbau kejahatan hunnie, kecuali yang berhubungan dengan pria-pria berjas hitam kemarin, mungkin".

"hiks, bukan itu hyung, aku tidak tau siapa pria-pria yang hyung bicarakan itu, hiks...kurasa aku...aku jahat karna telah membentak orang yang mengaku menyayangiku" sehun teringat kata pak lee, bahwa tuan mudanya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan sehun.

"si...siapa yang hunnie maksud hm? Hyung belum paham babyhun"

"huks...huks...berhenti memanggilku babyhun!" sadar sehun kalau dia dipanggil baby, dia kan sudah besar.

"baiklah..baiklah... sekarang ceritakan, jangan menangis terus sehun, lihat ingusmu keluar lagi astaga!" untung baekhyun tidak jijik dengan ingus sehun yang kemana-mana /wkwk/.

\--berceritalah sehun kepada baekhyun tentang awal mula bagaimana dia dikejar-kejar tuan muda kim jongin hingga akhirnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan jongin, sampai kepada kejadian kemarin yang membuat pikiran sehun juga ikut kacau--

"jadi begitu... tapi kenapa dia terus-terusan mengejarmu?" baekhyun masih kurang paham.

"mana ku tau hyung, aku juga tidak tau, kau tau kan dia memang terkenal mempunyai tempramen yang buruk, aku kan juga takut"

"apa gara-gara itu kau tak mau berdekatan dengannya?"

"aku juga tidak tau hyung" sehun juga bingung kalau harus ditanya begitu.

"baiklah, tidak usah dipikirkan dulu masalah itu, agar cepat sembuh dan besok bisa masuk sekolah, sekarang lekas tidur!" dinaikkannya selimut yang menutupi bayi besarnya.

"good night babyhun"

"jangan mulai hyung, good night hyung" masih tak terima sehun dipanggil baby, dan baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bayi besar itu sebal.

 _"semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu hunnie, tenang saja hyung tampanmu ada disini"gumam baekhyun bangga akan diri sendiri,astaga..._

#mansion jongin#

"pak lee, siapkan aku tiket pesawat ke eropa" suara jongin memecah keheningan diruang makan mansion besar tersebut.

"ya tuan?"

"aku mau pergi ke eropa, pesankan tiket pesawat, dan aku ingatkan jangan bilang pada eomma, karena aku akan tau kalau kau melakukannya" ucap jongin sambil terus melakukan acara makannya tanpa memandang ke arah pak lee sedikitpun.

"tap..tapi.. tuan...nanti nyonya besar.."

"jangan membantah! Kau tak dengar apa yang kuucapkan tadi!" geram jongin.

"baik...baiklah tuan muda"

"harus sudah ada besok, aku mau jadwal penerbangan yang pagi!".

"ya tuan muda"

Setelah acara makan yang hening selesai, jongin langsung kembali kekamarnya dan para pelayanpun langsung dengan sigap membersihkan meja makan tersebut.

#diflat oh sehun#

"hun...kau benar sudah sembuhkan sekarang?" cerca bakhyun sambil menyiapkan sarapan bagi mereka berdua.

"astaga... iya hyung, aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali aku sudah sembuh, harus sampai kapan aku menjawab pertanyaan yg sama dari tadi pagi" sebal juga lama-lama sehun, memang dia robot apa harus menjawab dengan jawaban sama terus.

"iiiissshhh iya-iya terserah, sekarang makan makananmu dan kita segera berangkat"

Dan mereka berduapun melahap sarapan dengan pelan dan santai mengingat jadwal masuk kelas masih lama jadi merka bisa santai-santai sesaat sebelum bergelut dengan pelajaran sekolah yang membuat pusing kepala. Huft...

#baram high school#

Terlihat kelas sehun telah penuh dengan murid-murid dan terdapat guru didepan kelas yang menerangkan pelajaran hari ini, dan jangan lupa dua bocah yang duduk bersebelahan yang tampak tak bisa diam dan malah mengobrol tak memperhatikan penjelasan yang dipaparkan guru mereka.

"hyung...diamlah, jangan bergerak terus!" sehun setengah berbisik, pasalnya sehun juga sedikit kesal juga dengan baekhyun, karena dari tadi hyungnya ini bergerak-gerak terus sambil tangannya memainkan permainan dismartphonenya, lama-lama sehun juga terusik.

"astaga hun... aku hampir saja menang tadi seandainya kau tak menyentuh lenganku" delik baekhyun.

Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya kalau sudah seperti ini, " _cih, aku kan hanya memperingati, agar tak dimarahi guru hmm."_

"terserah!"

"dasar mulut pedas"

"cih!" sehun hanya melirik baekhyun sekilas.

"oh iya hun, nanti pulang sekolah aku ikut denganmu" masih dengan suara bisik-bisik mereka.

"memang hyungkan suka sekali mengikutiku" ucap sehun percaya diri.

"bukan begitu bocah" ditoyor(?)nya kepala sehun

"aaaww... sakit hyung" delik sehun pada baekhyun, untung guru mereka menghadap kedepan jadi tidak tau yang dilakukan kedua bocah hyper tersebut.

"makanya diam!"

"padahal dirinya sendiri tak bisa diam" cibir sehun

"ck, diamlah, aku bisa lupa apa yang mau kuucapakan nanti..."

"yasudah ucapakan sekarang"

"gggrrhhhh makanya kau diam dulu, astaga...pokoknya aku anti pulang keflatmu saja, aku mau tau siapa itu si kim jongin, penggemarmu, kekekeee" kikik baekhyun

"terserah... tapi apa eommanya hyung tidak mencari hyung? kan dari kemarin hyung belum pulang"

"tidak, aku sudah bicara pada eomma bahwa aku sedang merawat bayi besar yang tengah sakit karena pangerannya, hahahaAHAHAHAA..." tanpa sadar baekhyun kelepasan tertawa.

krik*krik*krik* tiba-tiba keadaan kelas menjadi hening hanya terdengar suara tawa makhluk disamping oh sehun yang menggelegar, oops! It's danger!

"BAEKHYUN KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI!" teriak sang guru

"habis kau baek" gumam baekhyun sambil lari keluar kelas tanpa menoleh lagi kearah sehun.

Dan sehun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil terkikik melihat adegan barusan yang menimpa hyungnya, kekeke " _rasakan_..."

#mansion jongin#

"sudah kau siapkan semuanya pak lee?" tanya tuan muda jongin pada pak lee. Mereka sekarang tengah didalam mobil menuju kebandara.

"sudah tuan" lirik pak lee melalui kaca depan.

"bagus".

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang mengisi perjalanan menuju bandara dimana sang tuan muda akan pergi ke eropa.

#bandara#

"kita berangkat sekarang tuan..."

"hmm...kita berangkat, ingat pak lee, jangan pernah bicarakan atau ungkit hal ini pada eomma, mengerti?!"

"ya tuan muda" mungkin kali ini pak lee harus membiarkan tuan mudanya melakukan hal yang dimaunya.

Saat didalam pesawat, tempat duduk jongin dengan pak lee tidak bersebelahan pak lee berada dibelakang jongin sedangkan jongin berada dibarisan depan, tak lama kemudian ada wanita cantik bak model yang duduk disebelah kiri jongin yang memang disitulah tempat duduknya, sang wanita menatap jongin dari atas sampai bawah dan kesan "tampan" serta "kaya" memancar dari aura kim jongin (bayangin tuh/kekeke). Sedangkan jongin nampak tak peduli dan biasa saja dilihat seperti itu "tak penting".

"hai tampan" sapa sang wanita

"cih" jongin hanya melirik tak tertarik.

Tapi nampaknya sang wanita tak menyerah samapai situ saja, "kau tampan sekali, mau bermain denganku" tanya sang wanita sampai menyentuh bahu tegap jongin.

Dengan sigap jongin meremat telapak tangan si wanita, yang berani-beraninya menyentuhnya.

"ck, dasar murahan! Aku tak akan suka padamu, aku sudah punya sehun!" meski sang wanita tak mengerti siapa sehun tapi yang dirasakannya sekarang hanya telapak tangannya yang rasanya akan remuk jika tak dilepas.

"aakkk!...lepaskan tanganku...sakit..." bahkan jongin semakin senang, terbukti dengan senyum jongin yang terlihat lebar.

"hahahaHAHA...makanya jangan mengusikku, dasar menjijikan!" setelah mengatakan itu didorongnya tangan sang wanita dengan kuat, hingga wanita tersebut jatuh terjerembap dibawah sambil mengaduh menahan sakit dan malu.

"pergi kau!" usir jongin tajam, meski ditatap penumpang pesawat lainnya jongin hanya cuek tak mau tau, masa bodoh.

Terlihat si wanita segera pergi dan berbicara dengan seseorang bahwa dia ingin bertukar tempat, tak ingin duduk disamping jongin, takut akan kesadisan jongin. Pak lee tak mengetahui kejadian tadi karena ia yang tengah berada ditoilet jadi setelah pak lee kembalipun dia hanya diam dan memperhatikan tuannya yang tengah memandangi foto "sehun" yang berada di smartphonenya.

"hunnie sayang... maafkan aku tak bisa menunggumu hari ini" monolog jongin sambil melihat foto sehun dilayar smartphonenya.

Penumpang samping jongin hanya melihat dengan miris, teringat ucapan wanita yang meminta tukar kursi penumpang dengannya "orang disebelahku alergi dengan wanita, tolong, aku mohon" _pantas saja, dia sukanya pada laki-laki manis -_ monolog pria disamping jongin.

Merasa aneh, jongin menoleh kesamping kirinya memandang pria yang jadi pengganti wanita tadi. Dan dilihatnya pria itu tersenyum pada jongin, dan jongin hanya melihat tak peduli.

#Dijalan menuju flat sehun#

"hun, apa rumah jongin masih jauh?"

"ck kenapa tanya terus sih hyung, aku tak kenal siapa itu jongin"

"cih, sok-sokan tak kenal segala, padahal semalaman ditangisi" decih baekhyun

"kan kenyataannya aku memang tak kenal siapa jongin, cuma tau sedikit saja tentangnya"

"sudahlah terserah, sekarang dimana letak rumah jongin" baekhyun jadi penasaran juga rupa jongin.

"itu didepan sebelah kiri, rumah jongin" tunjuk sehun pada mansion mewah yang terlihat mencolok daripada bangunan disekitar situ.

\--sesampainya didepan mansion jongin--

" oh...my...god...hun...dari luar saja terlihat megah bagaimana dalamnya...wwaaawwwww" takjub baekhyun.

"ya mana aku tau hyung, aku kan belum pernah masuk" tuh kan mulut culas sehun kembali bekerja, mentang-mentang sudah sembuh juga dia, hmmm.

"ya kalau itu juga aku tau hun, mana mungkin adik kecil hyung ini berani-beraninya masuk rumah orang asing" gemas baekhyun sambil mencubit kedua pipi sehun.

"aw..aw...hyung, pipiku sakit, lepaskan..."

"oke..oke...berhubung hyung sedang baik hyung lepaskan, heheheee"

"baik apanya" kan sakit juga pipi sehun ditarik-tarik terus, nanti kalau melar gimana, kan takut juga sehun, kekeke.

"hun, dimana jongin? Katamu dia selalu menunggumu didepan gerbang?" tanya baekhyun sambil menengok kanan dan kiri meski tak terlihat apappun. yaiyalah itu gerbang jongin macem gerbang mau masuk istana, heol.

"ya mana ku tau hyung, mungkin dia lelah selalu menungguku". Terbesit rasa bersalah dihati sehun atas kejadian yang kemarin. "mm...yasudahlah ayo kita pulang saja hyung".

"yaahhhh hun, susah-susah aku berbohong pada eomma, masa tak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa"

"ya mau bagaimana lagi hyung, kan aku juga tak tahu kalau jongin tak me...nungguku..." murung sehun, sehun juga tak tahu kenapa dia jadi murung begini, mungkin rasa salahnya kemarin yang menyebabkan sehun jadi begini. Hufftt.

"sudah-sudah tak apa ayo kita pulang saja kalau begitu" baekhyun tak tega juga kalau melihat sehun murung, mungkin besok dia bisa melihat jongin, meski diapun tak yakin juga.

Tiba-tiba sebelum baekhyun dan sehun beranjak pergi terlihat mobil mewah yang akan memasuki mansion jongin melintas didepan mereka. Gerbang didepan mereka sudah terbuka tapi anehnya mobil tersebut tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kedua pria beda tinggi dan sifat itupun juga terheran dan hanya berdiri diam sambil memandang mobil tersebut sambil berpegangan tangan. Dan seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

"sehun? Oh sehun?"

"huh?..." bingung baekhyun dan sehun memandang satu sama lain lalu memandang orang tersebut

Dan seseorang disamping mobil itu memandang mereka berdua dengan senyum yang merekah dikedua belah bibirnya.

To Be Continue,

Pertama yang mau gue ucapin adalah kata maaf yang banyak-banyak kepada kalian yg baca ff ini, maaf karna lama banget updatenya mana dikit banget ya kan, maafin gue hiks. /ditipuk/

Gue tau ini ff semakin lama semakin ngak jelas ceritanya, lambat dan ngk ada kaihun momentnya, iya itu gue tau, dan bener banget, maafin gue lagi, sungkem.

Gue bikin nih ff, emang ngk gue rencanain alurnya gimana, itu terserah otak gue, selagi gue ada ide kalo gue ngk males /plak/ gue tulis, tapi kadang gue juga males juga jadi ada idepun ngak gue tulis, maafin, huks.

Dan gue juga ribet banget ngurusin urusan kehidupan gue, jadi gue rada repot ceritanya, jadi makin terlantar deh nih ff abal yang ngak jelas, maafin.

Karna ini baru lebaran juga, gue ngucapin mohon maaf lahir batin ya, maafin hhuee.

Dan tiba-tiba ini gue balik lagi masih dengan ff RTY chap 6,huft, lama banget ya kan balik gue. Heol.

Abaikan typo dan curhatan tak berfaedah gue, wkwkwk, kalo mau review gue bakalan makasih banget, lol, udah ah capek gue ngomong mulu, gantian dong, hahaha, ppai-ppai

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya dear….. *kiss dari monggu sama vivi*


End file.
